I'll Protect You From The Shadows
by superimperfection
Summary: A turn of events leaves Joey and Lauren with only one alternative..RUN (No Limits sequel)
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Protect You From The Shadows**

_"I know you have many fears, I know you have many weaknesses, and you know that I'll always love you because I'll protect you from the shadows."_

Within one swift moment two lives can be torn apart, what you thought you knew is now a distant memory. With only each other to rely on, can true love really conquer all?


	2. Normal Day

_ Normal Day_

Waking up early, Joey rolled over seeing his beautiful girlfriend lying sound asleep next to him. With only her underwear covering her modesty, the sheets hanging slightly off of her small body you could say he was slightly aroused. Shaking his head, he kissed the top of her head sliding out quietly and heading for a shower with a long day of work ahead.

Washing his toned body his thoughts drifted to the girl in his bed, well their bed now, Lauren moved in only a month ago and to be honest he loved every minute of her being there. Each day he woke up to her was better than before, she gave him life, made him see things from a different light. To say he was lucky was being modest, after having only met her on holiday as strangers the two connected instantly, beginning a love affair to end all love affairs. Their passion was never doubted neither was their love for one and other, at any opportunity he would tell her just how much she meant to him and vice versa.

Stepping out from the shower, he wrapped the towel around his lower other, using a small one to towel dry his hair. Walking back into the bed he found Lauren awake, they had this thing where if one wasn't asleep next to the other they usually woke up.

"Hey baby" he smiled watching her eyes graze down his body and back up to his ruffled hair.

"Do you have to go to work" she pouted, throwing the sheets from her body, her underwear standing out clear against her pale skin and jet black hair. "You know I do, and you're not making it easy" he stated, grabbing a pair of Calvin Klein's and throwing them over his impressive lower half.

"That the point" she giggled, rolling over in the bed, hearing Joey groan lightly as he continued to watch her.

"Not going to work babe, I have to be at work in half and hour" walking over to the wardrobe setting out his suit for the day following the instructions from his head not his lower half.

"Spoil sport" she muttered, claiming from bed, shrugging from her underwear and strutting towards the bathroom, oh she was good at this game. "TEASE" he shouted back, placing on his crisp white shirt.

Heading to work a little later, Lauren was left in the apartment by herself, not that she minded it meant she had peace to do her art work, although she much preferred if Joey were there with her.

Spending the day drawing was surprisingly enjoyable, she also found the time so scan some copies and sent them to some art agencies hoping to get a job offer. She found it tough living off of Joey feeling as if she was constantly taking the mick. At home she never felt the guilt, parents are meant to look after their children, but Joey was her boyfriend, she needed to step up and make him proud of her.

Luckily for Lauren Joey lived near some shopping malls, after begging her dad to transfer some money into her account she headed out to get some new clothes, but also new underwear for Joey. Heading straight to Ann Summers she found the perfect underwear sets, a deep red one that flushed against her skin perfectly but also a deep navy, Joey would certainly be impressed. Glancing around a few other shops and picking up bit, she headed back home, deciding to walk as the exercise would be good. Turning down the street towards the apartment, Lauren glanced over her shoulder the street was quiet only herself and now one man who had turned down the road just after her, dressed in all black; he looked out of place in this area especially this road that only had a few homes and their apartments. Looking back over her shoulder she saw the man getting a little closer as she picked up her walking speed. Grabbing her phone from her bag she decided to call Joey. Her fingers rapidly found his number as it dialled. Her eyes occasionally glancing back over her shoulder the man never disappearing.

"Hey baby" his voice was warm and comforting already. She wasn't sure whether she was over reacting or not but this stranger was getting closer and closer.

"Joey" she whispered, trying not to cause alarm. "Baby what is it?" he quizzed standing up from his desk.

"Someone is following me" her voice was barely audible, although those four words were clear as day. His stomach dropped as he paced his office not knowing what to do.

"Where are you babe?" the panic evident as she heard his car keys jangle in the background, he was clearly coming to find her.

"Near the apartment, Joey he's getting close" she whispered again, as she reached the apartment main doors. Rushing in she decided against waiting for the lift, instead climbing the stairs to their floor, her breathing raged and uncontrollable.

"Get into the apartment babe I'll be there in a minute, make sure you lock the door" she could hear Joey running his breathing just as raged as hers.

"Joey I'm scared" the tears now falling freely down her face as she reached their level, rushing through to their apartment, battling with the keys to open the door, she swung it open, slamming it fast behind her. "Joey" she cried silently, hearing footsteps nearing the door, she moved away from it seeing the shadows underneath the door before they left.

"Baby you still there?" Joey was in full panic mode, Lauren could hear the screeches of his car through the phone, and he would be there within a matter of seconds.

"I think he's gone" she whispered, sliding down the wall as the emotions took control of her body. What the hell was happening, all she did was go out for shopping next thing she was being followed by a stranger. She had lived with Joey a month and never experienced anything like this in his neighbourhood, she had always felt safe. Looking back at the door she heard hurried footsteps knowing it would be Joey, but she didn't open it, because if she did and it wasn't him, she would regret that moment. Hearing Joey fiddly with his keys, he burst open the door, shutting it behind him. Rushing over to Lauren, he folded her into his arms, rubbing her head softly as she cried openly.

"It's okay babe, I'm here" he whispered, his voice soothingly her erratic cries.

"He came to the door" she whimpered, the tears slowly drying up.

"What? He followed you all the way to the door?" Joey was seeing red, angry didn't even cover what he was feeling, and the fact a stranger had followed Lauren into their apartment block made him furious.

"I didn't know who he was" she cried, feeling Joey pick her up in his arms, carrying her over to the sofa, she remained tightly wound in his arms. "He just appeared" her head resting in his chest already feeling safer.

"Maybe we should call Uncle Jack?" Joey questioned. Jack was ex-police and would know what to do in these situations, something Joey didn't know about.

"No, not yet it would probably just a one off, let's leave it yeah" she murmured, feeling exhausted from crying excessively.

"Babe I need you safe" he murmured, his lips on her forehead kissing the worry lines that had appeared. "I am safe with you" she replied, kissing him back softly.

_Sneak Peek – Fright_

_"Hello?" her voice tiny and quiet, struggling to find her voice_

_"It's happening" rubbing his head, this was a huge concern._

_"No Lauren, I'm ringing Jack end of"_


	3. Fright

_ Fright_

Joey spent the night awake, Lauren wrapped tightly in his arms. It had really shaken her to the core; she had never experienced something like that before. Running his fingers through her hair, he couldn't quite believe what had happened today, why it happened?.

The area wasn't known for muggings or for anything like this to happen, that's why Joey had chosen it for its good reputation. Looking down at Lauren, he felt scared that something could have happened to her, she was everything to him, his world. Picking up his phone he laid Lauren down softly onto the pillows, sliding out from the sheet and walking into the living room.

"Hi, sorry its late, but I was wondering if you could send someone over to install some security cameras tomorrow" Joey paused for a second, hearing Lauren stir from her sleep, "Yes its urgent, thank you, I will text the address" ending the call, he crept back into the bedroom closing the door behind him and locking it. Walking over to the window, he brushed the curtain aside glancing outside into the pitch black night. Each time he did this throughout the night, he felt uneasy as if someone was watching him, the events of the day scaring him just as much as Lauren, especially as the person came right to the door.

Climbing back into bed, he pulled Lauren back onto his chest, wanting to be as close to her as he could. Letting tiredness set in, his eyelids drooped, feeling his body relax for the first time that day, although his mind was wide awake with fear, this had certainly given him a fright.

"Joey we don't need security cameras" Lauren protested, sighing as she lent on the kitchen camera. Joey had let in the worker to place the security cameras around and outside the apartment, not wanting to risk the same thing happening again.

"I'm not arguing with you Lo, it's happening whether you like It or not" he was firm stating it how it was, Lauren was his number one priority in life, he had to protect her the best he could, starting with cameras.

After the security man left, Lauren sat on the sofa looking around at the cameras, they didn't make her feel any safer, if she was honest they made her feel uneasy. "I feel like I'm in the Big Brother house" she called to Joey who was changing in the bedroom, she heard him chuckle as he came back through.

"Now I can see what you get up to all day" he smirked, slouching down next to her.

"My days are boring I need a job" she winged, to be fair some days were boring, but she enjoyed the freedom, now she wanted a job more than anything just to be away from the apartment alone, the fear of being here and something happening was firmly written in the back of her mind.

"Did you send off more of your stuff to art shops?" he quizzed, generally interested in his girlfriend's efforts to get a job.

"Yup yesterday I did, still waiting to hear back" she smiled desperately trying to forget yesterday, shoving it to the back of her mind, locking it tightly in a box.

"Babe, I'm going to have to go to work tomorrow, you be okay with that?" he watched as she tried to hold her expression of clear fear, she nodded politely burying her head into his chest. "I'll be back early I promise" he smiled, kissing the top of her head trying to relax a now tense Lauren.

Tomorrow came too soon for Lauren, she held on tightly to Joey, when she felt him wake up knowing he would be leaving her for the day soon. Joey reluctantly left for work, locking the door behind him, instructing Lauren to turn on the security cameras. "I'll be home before you know it baby, I love you" kissing her soft lips. "I love you more" she replied, smiling bravely as he left her.

Lauren find herself sitting on Joey's Ipad, he had connected to the cameras, studying each one obsessively, flicking between the rooms and the outside. Seeing nothing for a few hours, Lauren decided to jump in the bath quickly, taking the Ipad with her, before going in she checked all the doors were locked, before locking the bathroom door behind her. Placing the device on the side she shrugged from her clothing, she stepped into the hot warm, soaking her tensed skin.

Finally feeling herself relaxing without Joey there was a miracle, enjoying the peace and quiet with any worry. Sitting up in the bath, she heard keys being put into the front door, the walls in the apartment were thin you could practically hear anything. Stilling, she heard the door swing open, as footsteps entered the apartment. Freezing in the bath she suddenly felt sick. If it was Joey he would of let her know, called out her name. Listening out she heard the muffled voices move through the large apartment. Silently she climbed out from the bath, wrapping herself in a towel, grabbing the Ipad she slid down the wall opposite the door. Her hands shaking uncontrollably as she watched in horror as 3 men hunted around the apartment, all their faces covered in black balaclavas.

She watched as they entered each room, but didn't move anything, they didn't destroy anything or create a mess, and they just looked through their belongings. Their voices remained quiet as they talked whilst searching. Lauren gasped as she saw one of the men place a gun onto the kitchen counter, covering her mouth with her shaking hand she watched in horror as one descended to the bathroom door. Pulling down on the door handle she saw it release as thank fully she had locked the door.

"**This is one is locked**" the voice echoed, Lauren physically shaking in the corner of the bathroom as they stood outside the door.

"**Must be the loo, forget it, he didn't want anything from the bathroom, he wanted accounts**" the other voice stated, she watched as the cameras followed them back into the living room, pulling through the draws.

"**Nothing here, we will have to find another way, the boss will understand**" the men, closed the draws, walking back through the apartment, picking up the gun on the way, leaving the apartment without a trace.

Hearing the door click shut, Lauren let out a deep breath she never knew she was holding in. The overwhelming sensation of sickness washed through her body. Leaning over the toilet she threw up violently. Wiping her mouth, she picked up her phone, ringing Joey immediately he was going to be furious.

_"J J Joey_" her voice stuttered, Joey knowing something was up immediately.

"_Baby, talk to me_" his voice panicking as it mimicked what happened the day before.

"_They were here, they came into the apartment_" she cried, letting loose the tears of completely and utter fright.

"_WHAT_" he shouted, "_I'm coming_" putting down the phone abruptly. Seconds later Joey was home, bounding through the door, he found Lauren crouched into a ball in the bathroom.

"Hello" her voice tiny and quiet, struggling to find her voice.

"Baby" he brushed his fingers through her hair, seeing she had been sick. "I shouldn't have gone into work today, I had a bad feeling" he whispered, why was this happening to them, and what did these people want from them.

"It's happening" rubbing his head, this was a huge concern. "Whats happening?" she whispered, looking up at him, what was he thinking.

"Derek, this has Derek written all over it" he sighed, standing Lauren on her feet holding her close to his body.

"What does he want?" she cried, why was her Uncle doing this.

"Revenge" he stated simply.

"We need to talk to him, see what he wants" Lauren suggested, pulling Joey towards the kitchen, although it sent shivers down her spine being in the same room as where those men were a few minutes ago.

"I'm calling Jack" Joey stated, he didn't want to talk to Derek, there was no chance, Uncle Jack was the only one to help this time.

"Joey, he will worry" Lauren cried trying to convince him otherwise as he dialled Jacks number.

"No Lauren, I'm calling Jack of end" placing the phone to his ear as it began ringing.

"**Alright Joe? What's up?"** Uncle Jack's voice filled with concern. "**We need your help**" Joey replied simply, they needed help, and Jack was the only one to give it.

Thanks for the reviews! hope you like this chapter, more to come tomorrow :) night all :) x


	4. Undercover

_Thank you for all the reviews they are lovely glad your enjoying it, soon it will get to the DRAMA aaaa haha! I do love drama :) _

_Undercover_

Joey waited anxiously for Jack to turn up, sending Lauren back in for the bath she was interrupted from especially as Joey was home now she could relax a little. Although she could barely keep her eyes shut for long, flicking over to the door every two seconds just in the fear that they return.

"You okay babe?" Joey appeared in the doorway, his smile warming her instantly, walking over to the large bath tub he sat down next to it, watching Lauren. "Fine, just headache" she replied, resting her head on the side next to his, feeling his fingers playing in her hair.

"I will sort this baby, I promise you" he stated clearly, looking deep into her eyes promising to protect her from whatever was coming.

"I know you will, I love you" she smiled, whatever was happening she felt as if she should tell Joey whenever she could that she loved him, not sure what was going to happen next, but no matter what they have each other and that is all that counts. They will get through it together, because that's what you do when you're in love.

"I better get out before Uncle Jack comes" she sighed, unsure what he could do for them, worried about the frightening prospects of what he might uncover. Joey stood up grabbing a large white towel, helping Lauren from the bath, wrapping her tightly in his arms, his lips resting on her soft warm forehead. "I will protect you Lauren" he murmured, closing her eyes she breathed in his scent, his plump lips brushing against her skin.

After Lauren changed into one of Joey's large jumpers and a pair of leggings she sat nervously with Joey, Jack would be arriving within minutes.

The door knocked on cue, Joey jumping up to get it, looking through the peephole, Jack smiled the other side as Joey unlocked the door allowing him through, shutting it behind Jack and bolting it again.

"Uncle Jack" Lauren sighed with relief, rushing from the sofa into her Uncles arms, hugging his niece tightly, he smiled to Joey, who watched the pair interact. Jack was a second father to Lauren, he was there when others weren't, he understood Lauren quite well, and they were close.

"Right Joey gave me a little detail on the phone, so how about the full story?" Jack motioned towards the sofa, sitting down, Lauren still tight by his side, Joey sitting opposite them.

"Well yesterday I was on the way home from shopping, I turned the corner heading down towards here and noticed someone was following me I began running and whoever it was followed me right to our door" she breathed heavily, recalling that moment almost made her feel ill again. "What? Lauren why didn't you call sooner?" Jack questioned, glancing at his niece who was clearly shaken up by the whole events. "Well I rang Joey and we had security cameras put in so we thought it was just someone trying to nick my purse or something" she replied, it was scary but not too big of a deal. "Good call Joe, cameras are a good thing" Jack smiled at Joey who seemed pleased with himself.

"So what happened today?" Jack carried on, watching as both tensed up, Joey looked to Lauren who went to speak but had paled. "Lauren was having a bath, 3 men broke into the apartment, they didn't steal anything just searched the place, luckily Lauren had locked the bathroom door, then they left" feeling the anger boiling inside of him, if Lauren hadn't locked the door, what would they have done to her if they found her.

"They said something about accounts, the boss wants the accounts" she murmured, seeing Jack process everything that he had been told.

"Jesus guys" Jack sighed rubbing his forehead, he didn't know it was this bad; he wasn't sure what to make of it if he was honest. Joey was a good guy, he wasn't into any dodgy dealings or bad things, and Lauren wouldn't be involved with him if he was.

"We need your help Uncle Jack" Lauren spoke up after the prolonged silence. The clear and utter fear in her eyes evident to him. "And I will Lauren, I just need to think how to approach this" once again rubbing his head as he thought of ways to help them through this.

"Can I have a look at the camera footage?" he motioned towards the Ipad on the side, Joey hoping up to get it for him, rewinding the footage and playing it. Lauren turning away not wanting to see it again. "Well they are definitely looking for something they've been told to look for" he sighed, replaying it again listening to the words that were spoken.

"They are working for someone" he stated, referring to the boss comment. Glancing up at Joey he asked the question he didn't want to ask but needed to, "You haven't bought anything dodgy lately nothing like that Joe?" feeling guilty as soon as he asked.

"No of course not, all my belongings and Laurens are ligit" he stated.

"That's fine, I trust you I just needed to ask" he replied, smiling to soften the tensed mood in the apartment. "Is there anyone you know who might hold a grudge against you?" he asked again, seeing Joey tense once more, "Come on Joe be honest" Joey sighed, looking at Lauren who nodded.

"Derek" he put it simply, watching as Jack engaged his comment. His older brother was known for some bad things for sure, but terrorising his step son and niece would be a new low, a low even he would go to?.

"Why would Derek do this?" he asked, still a little confused, he knew of the strained relationship and the recent decay of his relationship with Alice.

"Because of everything with Alice, I ruined their relationship she won't even talk to him anymore, she is considering a job in America, its revenge" he exclaimed. He hadn't any evidence behind his claims, most people would think he was mad to think it, but Joey knew the real Derek he was capable of this, he was capable of anything in his eyes.

"I know Derek is bad but this, I'm not sure Joe" he sighed, trying to think about his brothers motives, would he potentially harm family?

"This is Derek, I swear" Joey replied, squeezing a silent Laurens hand. Lauren wouldn't put it past her Uncle, he was vile, he would hurt anyone just to get what he wants.

"Right I'll see what I can find out, maybe some of my mates in the force might know if anyone is working for Del, in the mean time you two can't stay here" pointing out a valid point. These people could get in without a key it was unsafe to stay here.

"We will stay at a hotel near my work, we will leave tonight in my spare car" Joey replied, smiling at Lauren as she seemed relived she didn't have to stay somewhere she felt unsafe.

"That's good, I'll keep you posted, I will have to tell your dad if I find anything Lauren" he stated, he wouldn't hide anything from Max regarding his daughter, he had a right to know if she was in danger.

"I understand, thanks Uncle Jack" hugging her favourite Uncle once more as he stood up to shake Joeys hand. "You two stay safe" patting Joeys back as he left the apartment.

Stepping into his car, he pulled a spare phone from his glove box.

_ "Hi John, its Jack, I need some info on my brother Derek, its serious…"_


	5. The News

_Thank you for the reviews guys means a lot inspires me to write more :) enjoy enjoy :) _

_The News_

Joey and Lauren had been staying at the hotel three nights now; Joey had taken some annual leave from work so he could be with Lauren at all times. Unfortunately they hadn't heard from Jack yet, he had only text a few times saying he was following a few leads but nothing set in concrete. Joey had gone back to the apartment once to grab some belongings, unsure whether his home had been visited again by the men, to be honest he would rather not know, he felt his and Lauren's first home had been violated, he didn't really want to be there anymore.

"I brought some of your clothes babe, we will need to do a wash soon were running out" Joey sighed placing the bag onto the bed, looking around their messy hotel room. Anywhere they went Lauren somehow made it messy within seconds of being there.

"Yay thank you thank you" flinging her arms around his neck, placing little kisses all over his face. "You're welcome baby" he smiled, kissing her back.

"Any signs of people being there again?" Lauren questioned, picking out the items of her clothing from the bag laying them out across the bed.

"Nope just like before, I doubt we would know" he replied, bending down and picking up the clothing scattered around the floor, keeping his mind busy from thinking about people being in his home uninvited. It was becoming increasingly frustrating hearing no word from Jack, if it was Derek he was still plotting something, they would always be one step behind him, he knew contacts people who would do his dirty work for him for a fee. Joey had never been involved in anything like that he had no clue where to start even if he wanted to.

"I thought Uncle Jack would be in contact by now, but nothing, do you think he's found something but just delving deeper before telling us?" she quizzed, now hanging the clothing back up, seeing Joey so tense only made her worry more, at least tidying her mess would hopefully make him a little less agitated.

"Maybe babe, I just don't know what to make of it all" being completely truthful, he didn't know what to think or do, Jack was the only one to help and right now he was practically undercover unearthing all Derek's dirty laundry, something a younger brother shouldn't be doing but with Derek as your elder it was pretty hard not to find something incriminating.

"We will face it together yeah?" she smiled, tugging on his arm leading him over to the bed. "Lay down, I'll give you a massage" pushing him down onto the bed, she tugged his top over his head, throwing on the chair opposite. Her hands grazed down his tensed muscles feeling them ripple beneath her soft touch. Picking up the moisturiser on the bed side table, she dropped a bit onto her palms, the cream instantly warming on her skin. Placing her hands back down, she rubbed tenderly into his shoulders, feeling him relax little by little and she worked down his body, running her hands back up she kissed the side of his head, seeing a smirk plastered across his face.

"What?" she whispered into his ear, her hands gently kneading into his skin.

"Your good with your hands" he smirked rolling over onto his back, gripping her waist. "Oh I know I am" she giggled, bending down her lips brushed against his, Joey responding to her kiss. Tightening his arms firmly around her body, he rolled them over once more, his body now towering over hers. Gripping the hem of her top she swiftly removed it from her body, exposing her naked top half. For the first time in days she wasn't thinking about the following or the men in their apartment, she was only thinking of the god who was looking at her as if he just won the lottery. His eyes blazing with complete and utter desire for her, she would never get used to the look in his eyes when he saw her it was nothing she had seen before.

Reaching her hand up to his face she caressed his stubble cheek, moving it round to his neck, pulling his head down to meet her lips. Crushing his plump lips down onto hers with force, he let slip his sexy groan, the one that made her breathless simply hearing it. Drifting his hands down her body, his fingers laced through the material of her knickers, tugging them off swiftly, Lauren pushing down his tracksuit bottoms and boxers in conjunction. Licking her bottom lip, she felt him brush up against her inner thigh, would there be a day she didn't crave this feeling of exhilaration, the feeling of being loved, the feeling of their two bodies connected as one.

Shifting their position, Joey pulled Lauren on top of him, lowering her frame onto his length, her naturally reaction of tipping her head back occurring on point. This was the moment they both experienced with one and other, no one else would satisfy them like this, no one could understand how being connected felt. She was safe in his strong arms; she was safe with his loving. "Babe why are you crying?" Joey murmured pausing his movement, brushing the tear from her cheek.

"I just love you so much, I'm scared to lose you" the tears flowing gently down her face. "I love you too you know" kissing her tear stained cheeks, tipping her chin up so their eyes met. "You're never going to lose me ever" his words hitting her heart soothing the pain of her fears. "Make love to me Joey" she whispered desperately needing him to move within her again. Placing his lips onto hers he began moving again, Lauren whimpering at his thrusts, Joey watching her unravel before him, this beauty had aired all her fears to him and he was going to make sure she never feared being without him again.

Jack called a few hours later, informing them he would be coming round he had some news. Nervously they waited for him, feeling a little less tense after their heated love making, Lauren feeling as if a weight had been lifted. Light knocking sounded on the door as Joey got up to open it. Jack walked in with a rather blank expression, nothing could be read from his face, he had bad news Lauren could feel it.

"So Uncle Jack what's the news?" Lauren quizzed standing next to Joey, his arm wrapped around her waist. Jack sighed, pulling out some papers from his pocket.

"It's definitely Derek, although he left it hard to trace back to him" he sighed, showing some photos to Lauren and Joey of the men exiting their apartment building and umping straight into one of Derek's cars.

"I knew it" Joey hissed, his grip on Lauren instantly tightening the urge to protect her washing through his veins. "But what does he want?" Lauren asked, still confused as to why her Uncle was doing this, and using other people to do it.

"Money, revenge it could be anything, Derek sometimes doesn't have one reason to hurt people" Jack replied, disgusted at his brothers antics. "I don't know what he will do next" he blurted out, it as best to be truthful in these situations.

"He wants to hurt me" Joey stated, knowing Derek he wanted to hurt Joey who had hurt him, wrecked his relationship with his doting daughter, this was how he was doing it, trying to scare Lauren away.

"I have something else to tell you" Jack sighed, his face paling a little before he spoke again.

** "No one has heard from Alice in days, we can't get in contact with her".**


	6. The Note

_Only chapter for tonight guys, I've got friends over so I cant write anymore! Two chapters tomorrow though I hope! Enjoy and review! _

_The Note_

_"No one has heard from Alice in days, we can't get in contact with her"._

The words spun around in Joeys head, he couldn't quite think straight, just kept repeating the words over and over again trying desperately to make sense of it all. "Joey" Lauren whispered, scared to interrupt him when he was clearly in his own world. Turning to face Lauren expressionless, his face softened seeing the fright in her eyes.

"Why would Alice be dragged into this?" he quizzed finally finding his voice after the prolonged silence. Jack shrugged not knowing the answer himself, all he knew was that Alice had accepted the job in America but her work hasn't been able to get hold of her since, none of the family have seen her in days as if she had disappeared.

"This is all we need" he sighed, pulling Lauren into his chest, hugging his scared girlfriend closely, at least he could keep one person safe for now.

"Maybe she is with a friend" Lauren suggested, Jack sighed shaking his head, "We rang her closest friends they've heard nothing, we tried ringing Derek his phone has been disconnected" raising her eyebrows to Joey who saw it all fall into place.

"He's got her" he stated, pulling away from Lauren, rushing to find his car keys. "Woah Joey hold up, you don't know that mate, even if he did where would you look?" Jack stood up blocking the hotel door so Joey couldn't leave; they needed to be rational, if Derek did have Alice, why did he have her? And what did he want from Joey and Lauren.

"We can't just do nothing" Joey exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air, this was thoroughly frustrating. His sister was practically missing, he has only just found it, him and Lauren were stuck in a hotel room and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'm going to try get in contact with Derek and we will go from there, if nothing I will inform the police" Jack replied standing away from the door, getting ready to leave.

"Thanks Uncle Jack, we appreciate this" Lauren smiled, hugging her favourite Uncle close. She knew he would do anything for his family, this was something he wanted to do for them, the safety of his family was always number 1 priority.

"I'll ring you later Lo" kissing her head, leaving the two in the hotel room. "This is just unbelievable" Lauren sighed, rubbing her head, she couldn't quiet work out what was happening and why. A few days ago she had woken up on a normal day, gone about her normal routine, now they were stuck in a hotel away from home, people looking for them, Alice missing, it was almost too much to handle.

Joey was pacing the room, Lauren sitting on the bed, her knees tucked up under her chin, watching him process the information they had been told. He soon settled on the couch in the room, his eyes not looking at Lauren, he was just staring straight ahead, never leaving the wall his thoughts stuck on his little sister. He hadn't even factored her into this, she had nothing to do with the feud between Joey and Derek, it had been there his whole life, it had come to blows recently but it was his sisters choice to leave Derek behind, Joey didn't force her in any way it was solely her choice, maybe Derek was punishing her too?.

"Joey you should go see your mum" Lauren whispered, his eyes still not meeting hers, his brows furrowed as he replied "I'm not leaving you alone" he stated, his voice harsh clearly upset about Alice. "I will be fine, go and see Jane" she smiled a little, watching as he nodded standing up, his hands resting in his pockets. "See you in a bit, call me if you get scared" pecking the top of her head, leaving the Lauren alone in the apartment.

Lauren sat in the same position for a while after he left, feeling her safest curled tightly into a ball. Feeling the tears welling up in her tired eyes she laid back on the bed, the smell of Joey strong on the sheets. Why did this have to happen at all? They hadn't been together long, they were just starting out as a couple, the beginning of their lives together and it had already been spoilt. Glancing around the room she spotted the mini fridge, its temptation drawing her in as she continued to stare at it, her mind having a silent debate about her next move.

Getting up slowly she made her way over to the fridge, bending down to its level, she peeled the door open, spotting the alcohol stacked neatly on the top shelve like in every hotel room. Sighing she shut the door closed, would she really go there? Yes, she needed some sort of relief, the news she heard today shock her to the core more than she would like to admit, how would this play out with Alice?. Reaching in she grab the small bottles of Vodka, leaving the fridge door wide open. Sitting down on the floor next to it, she cracked open the first bottle, the strong scent of the pure vodka filling her nostrils, turning her stomach slightly before placing the rim to her lips, closing her eyes tightly she felt the liquid drop down her throat burning as it went, but numbing as she reached her third. Biting hard down on her lip she couldn't feel anything, it was working as intended, she didn't want to feel anything physically and it began to number her emotionally as her vision became clouded, her thoughts soon disappeared, she was in a blank world, just herself and the fifth mini bottle of vodka.

The vodka soon disappeared, as she started on the mini bottles of gin, downing them with the same speed. Except this had a different affect, she began feeling angry, boiling from inside, her head hurting as she scrambled to her feet, reaching the bedside table, her phone flashed up with Joeys name. Instead of wanting to hear it, she felt the opposite, yanking it from the charger she threw her phone across the room, smashing against the door. The feeling was something she hadn't felt before as she reached for room's remote, launching that across the room, finding other items to throw, her angry being fizzled out each time she threw something.

Exhaustion soon took over, as she made her way for the bed, her body dropping down onto it with speed, her head just hitting the pillow, the alcohol consumption knocking her out.

"Babe why didn't you answer?" Joey quizzed, unlocking the rooms door, his steps frozen as he took in the state of the room, it had been slightly trashed, but what took his full attention was the girl laid across the bed, the scattered alcohol bottles covering the room. Shutting the door quietly behind him, he walked over to the bed, bending down his fingers reaching out for Laurens. Her cheeks were covered in mascara, tear stained and blotchy. He shouldn't of left her, he knew deep down she was coping well, but his attention went to Alice, leaving Lauren to face the news alone.

"Oh babe" he sighed, his hands cupping her warm cheeks, the pad of his thumb brushing across his cheek. "I'm so sorry" he whispered, the guilt of leaving her sweeping through him.

"I'm sorry too" she mumbled, her eyes flicking open a little. Smiling at her, he kissed her forehead urging her to rest and sleep it off. Turning to start clearing up he noticed an envelope near the door, looking to Lauren, she had passed out again, he turned back, and sitting on the edge of the bed, the envelope had no address no name on the front, the back was sealed tightly. Ripping through the outside, he peeled a letter from it, his face scrunching up as he unfolded the letter.

**Welcome to the game, time to play D**

Screwing the not up in his strong hands, Joey threw it furiously at the floor, of course Derek was playing an evil game it was what he did best, he wanted Joey to play it, but the dangers would be more than Joey would ever anticipate.


	7. Let The Games Begin

_One Chapter tonight still ill so need rest but hopefully will post two tomorrow as i'm off uni all day! Enjoy ..._

_Let the games begin_

Lauren stirred a few hours later, her head to say the least was pounding, rubbing her eyes she clutched her forehead, the weight of the world resting down heavy. Forcing herself to sit up she looked around the room, it was completely trashed, bottles everywhere, broken items mostly her own. Looking to her left her eyes met with Joey who was watching her engage what she had done. His face wasn't angry like she had expected, usually when she messed up she was faced with anger and disappointment until she messed up again it was a vicious circle. Instead his face was sad, his eyes swollen as if he had cried; Lauren had never seen him cry before. Looking down at her hands embarrassingly she sensed him move closer to her, until he was sat on the bed, his hands now resting with hers.

"Lauren" he practically whispered. His finger reaching out towards her face, titling her chin up so she was forced to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled, ashamed of her antics, she never wanted Joey to see this side of her, she had done pretty well up until now, but once again she fell at the hurdle dragging herself down.

"Why are you sorry?" he gasped, brushing her sleepy hair from her face, tucking it softly behind her ear. "I ruined everything" her voice breaking at the last word, feeling those tears reaching her eyes again.

"You did nothing wrong baby, I'm sorry I shouldn't of left you alone" he pleaded trying to wash away the embarrassment she was feeling.

"I trashed the room and got drunk, I do have to be sorry" she exclaimed fiercely wiping the tears that trickled down her stained cheeks.

"Did it deliberately, you know I hate mess" he chuckled, trying to make her laugh, it seemed ages since she had done. "Shut up" she muttered slapping his chest, a small smile creeping onto her face.

Joey shifted closer to her, scooping her up into his strong arms bringing her into his lap, Lauren instantly feeling better as she snuggled into his chest. "I have some bad news" he mumbled into her hair, hearing her sigh, these days there was always bad news. "What now?" she muttered, looking up at him as he shifted a little reaching into his back pocket pulling out a letter. "Whats's this?" pointing to the paper in his hands, its appearance was worse for wear, screwed up and a few tears.

"Its from Derek" he sighed, his jaw clenching at the sound of his name, Lauren sat up immediately, snatching the letter and reading it, gasping she covered her hand with her mouth. "He's playing games with us?" sure it seemed Derek style but she never thought he would admit he was behind everything, he liked to stay in the shadows and play games like people were puppets.

"And his first game has something to do with Alice" Joey hissed, his sisters disappearance had everything to do with Derek, why he would kidnap his own daughter no one could answer all he knew was that he had to get Alice back sooner rather than later.

"What should we do?" she quizzed, she knew it was a huge question because even she didn't know how to answer it and Joey probably didn't either, neither had been involved in anything like this before.

"Well I rang Jack and he said sit tight" he sighed, rubbing her back comfortingly. Jacks answer didn't give much away, was he sorting it or at least trying. One thing Lauren knew was that if Derek wanted to play games he would and he would only communicate with those involved.

"I think we should find Alice" she stated, sitting upright in his lap taking Joey by surprise. "Babe we can't we don't even know where to start" reasoning with her before she went too far.

"Once Derek knows we'll play it will be easier to find her" she made it sound so simple, but with Derek there was always twists and turns and it wouldn't be easy it would be the hardest thing either would do.

On cue Joey's mobile rang, an unknown number appearing on the screen. Answering it he put it on loud speaker so Lauren could hear everything. "Hello?" Joey asked, knowing who would be the other end.

"Ah Joseph, I knew this day would come" Derek chuckled, Lauren false gagged the sound of his voice sending shivers down her spine, she could picture his smug face.

"Where is Alice?" Joey hissed, wanting to get straight to the point, he wanted his sister back and he wanted her back now.

"That would be telling" He chuckled, Joey fisting his hands "If you hurt her I will kill you" he replied, hearing Derek stop chuckling.

"Like I would hurt my own daughter she just needs a lesson in respect" he stated clearly.

"What do you want from me, money?" Joey pressed getting as much from the phone call as he could.

"Might be a start, kind of like a ransom" Derek replied smugly his plan going exactly how he wanted it to go.

"How do I get it to you?" Joey quizzed, his eyes flicking to Lauren who looked disgusted.

"Well you don't, instead I want you to do a job for me, pay me with favours" he chuckled, running his fingers through his overly greased hair.

"No chance" Joey shouted, like hell was he getting involved with Derek's dangerous deals. "Well Joseph, its either that or your pretty little girlfriend might go missing too" Derek hissed back, Joey's eyes darting to Lauren who had paled considerably.

"Fine I'm in" Joey hissed, hearing Derek slap his hands together, "Good boy, let the games begin" he stated before ending the call.

"Babe" Joey whispered getting up from the bed, walking over to Lauren who was staring out the window, her back to him. Placing his hands on her shoulders she shrugged free from his touch. "Don't" she bit back, not standing to face him. "What was I meant to do Lauren, he threatened you" he pleaded, sitting back on the bed, watching as she continued to stare from the window.

"He was bluffing Joey because he knew you would cave" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air finally turning to face him.

"How do we know that? He could of done it then I would be without you, I can't face that" he replied rubbing his head with his hands, this was all too much to take in.

"Well now he will get you in some dangerous deal and I risk losing you" she whispered her eyes welling up once more. All she seemed to do was cry and cry because was all she could do.

"It's the risk I'm willing to take if it keeps you safe"


	8. First Job

_Sorry its late guys, its taken me ages to figure out this chapter and where to take it from here, so unfortunately I wont be posting another till tomorrow as I need to perfect it! Enjoy this one though... ITS A SHOCKER _

_First Job_

Lauren had spent most the night tossing and turning, unable to shake the terrible feeling she had about what Derek was making Joey do. Joey hadn't been around Derek for such a long time, he underestimated what he can do, who he knew and what kind of deals he was part of. Lauren on the other hand had known him a year now and seen some dark sides to Derek that she kept to herself.

Finally settling on her back, she sighed rubbing her aching forehead as Joey slept soundly beside her. How would this end well? These sorts of things never ended well which is what scared her, someone was bound to get hurt and Lauren couldn't shake the feeling that the person who would get hurt was her. Rolling over she watched the man she loved sleep peacefully, his strong chest rising and falling, he looked so young when he slept as if the weight of the world was non-existent. She couldn't resist reaching her hand out, running her fingers through his messy hair, how was it fair that she finally found someone who loved her unconditionally yet they could be ripped away from her out of spite. Moving herself into his open arms she snuggled into his chest, her soft cheek resting on him, feeling him move a little in his sleep his arms naturally wound around her, pulling her closer to him, letting exhaustion set in.

The day soon dawned and Joey found Lauren wrapped around his body, she was practically laying on top of him, he knew today would be the hardest day of her life letting him go to do this for Derek, this was just another way of showing that. Shifting a little he rested his head against the headboard, his hands running up and down her soft back, all he wanted to do was keep Lauren safe, he had to do this. "Babe" he whispered, shaking her softly from her sleep. She would be furious if he left without telling her, in fact she would probably kill him if he did that.

"No its not morning, I refuse to acknowledge that its morning" she huffed, burying her head back into his chest. Joey couldn't help but laugh, something he hadn't done in a while. Lauren could make him laugh on cue when he needed it.

"I have to get up, which means I need my body back..which you are currently holding hostage" motioning to her body laying over his.

Shaking her head, she shifted further onto him, her arms tightening around his waist refusing to let go. He would have to remove her from his body if he wanted to go. "Don't make this harder baby" he whispered. He really didn't want to leave her, if he could he would stay there forever but he didn't want to antagonise Derek further by showing up late, possibly covered in love bites.

"As long as your promise to come back to me, I shall set you free" she giggled.

"I'm always coming back to you baby" he stated, the conviction in his words making her trust that he would return to her tonight.

"Fine, you can have your body back" rolling off of Joey, suddenly missing the feeling of his skin touching hers.

"You can have my body later if your that desperate" he chuckled, throwing a towel at Lauren who had her mouth hung open at his naked body, she would never get enough of it.

"Hold you to that" she giggled, rolling back into the sheets, if she looked at him any longer she would need relief now.

Joey took his time getting ready, stalling as much as he could. Derek gave no indication what he wanted Joey to do, he just told him someone would pick him up outside the hotel at 10am. Pulling on his black jeans and black top, he sighed when he saw the time 9.50am. He noticed Lauren had seen it too and looked as if she was about to be sick.

"Babe I will be fine" he smiled at her, trying to reassure his girlfriend who looked as if she was about to meltdown.

"I trust you Joey" she whispered in reply. She trust he knew what he was doing, he promised he would come back to her all she had to do was believe it.

"I better go, I love you" bending down he kissed her lips softly, holding the kiss for as long as possible.

"I love you more" she smiled, letting him walk out the room door, unsure what the day would have for him.

Joey stood outside the hotel awkwardly, his hands firmly in his pockets, looking either way he wasn't sure what to expect. Suddenly a black car pulled up in front of him, the door swung open, he had to stifle a laugh because it was something out of a gangster film. Stepping into the car, the driver glared at him as he shut the door behind himself. Staring forward he didn't glance once at the driver, scared for once that if he did he wouldn't make it back. He defiantly worked for Derek for sure.

Half an hour later the car pulled up at an old industrial site. Joey finally looked at his driver who had now switched off the engine. Another car pulling up next to them, 5 men stepping out of that car.

"Out you get" the driver finally spoke, Joey nervously stepping out. Closing the door the car that brought him here drove off.

"Oi" as the 5 men approached Joey, he turned around, all men were huge to say the least. Covered in tattoos, all wearing black, in their hands clutched balaclavas. "You do as I say okay?" one of them threw one at Joey, as the others pulled them over their heads Joey following pursuit.

_Oh shit what had he agreed to._

"Inside is 5 bags, we need to go in, grab the bags, if you need to hurt someone do it we haven't got time before the feds would be told" he said sternly, walking around to back of the car they had pulled up in, pulling out a large black bag.

Joey could of fallen over as he watched in horror as he pulled out guns, handing each man a black gun, finally he pulled out the 6th handing it to Joey, who physically shook as he held the offending item in his hands.

"Right, remember in then out, clean as possible" the leader stated, pushing past Joey, the other 4 following him as they reached the door. Nodding the door flew open on the warehouse.

"GET DOWN" he shouted, as they spread out through the warehouse, Joey finally coming through the door, his hands still shaking as he held the gun tightly. He would rather die then be here doing this to innocent people. He watched in horror as the workers all fell to the floor, some bursting into tears. These were family members, mothers and fathers, brothers and sister who were loved by people and here he was holding a gun at them forcing them to stay still.

He watched as the other men ransacked the place searching for five bags which Derek had ordered them to get, no doubt full of drugs which he could sell for a hefty fee.

"Please let us go" he glance down to a women, no doubt in her thirty's crouched in the corner, she was shaking uncontrollably. He couldn't reply to her, in the fear he would cave instantly. He had to think of Laurens safety if he messed this up one bit she would get taken from him.

"Shut up" he hissed, hating himself every minute.

"Please" she cried, the tears pouring down her face. One of the men stopped searching hearing the women crying, walking over to her, he stood above her towering over her small body.

"Shut your whimpering mouth" he barked at her, turning Joey's stomach instantly, degrading women was one thing he couldn't stand.

He watched in complete and utter horror as he raised the gun to her face.


	9. The Aftermath

_Only chapter today as i'm going to see Olly Murs so busy bee! Only short but its vital to the story! BACK TOMORROW WITH TWO! _

_The Aftermath_

The gun was held steady against her forehead; Joey felt a wave of sickness rush through his body as the innocent women cried erratically. She begged and pleaded, her hands shaking, tears streaming down her face.

"I got it, you finish it" Joey finally managed to speak up, finding his voice again, he needed to get her out of here alive.

"Good, were nearly done" he lowered the gun from her face, running back over to the bags that were being carried out.

"Please don't hurt me" she cried, Joey bending down to her level, checking no one was watching him as the rest rushed around collecting the bags, preparing to leave.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but when we leave I need you to phone the police, give the name Derek Branning over" Joey whispered, watching as the women looked at him in confusion, why was he grassing Derek up, this could only lead to trouble.

"Why are you telling me this?" she whispered, clutching her legs close to her body.

"Because I've been forced to do this, to protect my girlfriend, it wasn't my choice, but the name I gave you arranged this, he needs to be stopped" he replied.

"Why can't you do it?" the women asked, clearly scared of telling the police in case it came back to haunt her.

"My girlfriend will be kidnapped, my sister is already being held hostage, I can't risk it" he whispered, seeing the rest of the men had finished collecting the bags.

"I have to go, I'm sorry" he smiled apologetically, "I hope you get your sister back" the women whispered, reaching out and squeezing his hand, the apology accepted in her eyes. He wasn't a bad lad, he was just in trouble, trying to protect the ones he loved. Rushing from the warehouse, they piled into the car, the one that Joey came in was there to return him to the hotel.

"Derek will be pleased" the driver chuckled noting the bags in the others hands. Joey remained silent, the trauma of what just happened playing over and over in his mind. The faces on the innocent workers as they entered, the fear streaming in their eyes as guns were pointed at them. Shaking his head, he rested his arm on the window, looking forward to seeing Lauren who was most likely going out of her mind.

The door handle dipped, Lauren glanced over as she watched Joey walk through the door. Jumping from the bed she ran into his open arms. Her head burying into his chest as his strong arms tightened around her body, holding her so close to him.

"Thank god" she whispered, the sense of relief washing through her, she had worried Joey wouldn't return, Derek made a habit of going back on his word or changing the deal to suit him best.

"Worst day of my life Lo" Joey murmured his lips in her hair, trying to hold together his emotions for her. He needed to be strong for Lauren, he was determined to be. "What did you have to do?" looking up at him, his eyes were teary, he looked traumatised. "Raid a warehouse, drugs no doubt, but they made me have a gun, I held a gun" he whispered, looking down at his hands, feeling as if they were dirty.

"Oh my god" Lauren gasped, her hand hitting her mouth with shock. When Derek said he had a job she expected debt collection from someone or some driving but never anything to that extent, he had made Joey commit burglary and have a gun.

Joey snapped from his trance, the words he spoke to the women ringing in his mind. Derek would know instantly it was Joey who grassed his name up to the police it would be obvious. Moving past Lauren he grabbed their suitcase, rushing over to the drawers he began flinging out the clothing shoving them into the case. "Joey what are you doing?" Lauren watched as he rushed around the room, packing their things into bags.

"I grassed Derek up to one of the workers, told her to tell the police, he will come after us, I didn't think about it at the time, but Lauren we need to run" Joey replied, still packing frantically. "Lauren he will kill us if he is linked to the raid" Joey snapped the severity of his words hitting hard. Lauren joining in almost immediately as she knew what would happen when Derek got his hands on Joey.

"I can't believe this is happening, were forced to run" she sighed, grabbing her clothing and packing it away.

_But where would they go? Would they have to hide forever? What about her parents and family? _

All these questions rushing through her head as she and Joey packed the final bits, zipping up the case and bags, grabbing their coats and heading for Joey's car around the back.

"I need to ring Uncle Jack" Lauren said jumping into the passenger's seat of his car. Joey throwing the rest of their cases into the boot.

"Fine do it on the road, tell him were leaving and say it's time to tell your dad" Joey felt slightly out of breath, jumping into the driver's seat of his Range Rover. "I'm sorry it's come to this babe, I didn't think" he sighed, taking a second to talk to Lauren. The past 20 minutes had been rushed, they hadn't talked about where they go from here.

"Derek needs to be stopped, if this is the only way then so be it" she smiled, easing his guilt he was feeling about having to run away from everything they knew.

"I promise we will have a normal life once this is done" leaning over he kissed her cheek, the warmth of her blush hit his lips.

"Normal sounds good" she smiled, Joey switching on the engine, heading to…anywhere….


	10. Hidden

_Thank you for the reviews you lovely people love hearing them! _

_Hidden_

Lauren had phoned Uncle Jack when she and Joey first set off, arranging to meet him outside London at a garage. The panic in his voice didn't go unnoticed by the couple which worried them further, what had they got themselves into?

Pulling up at the garage, Joey locked the car doors just in case they had been followed. Glancing around, they spotted Uncle Jacks car pulling in behind them. Getting out of his car, he walked over to Joeys a large bag in his hand; Joey unlocked the door allowing him to get in the back.

"Derek's been arrested" he sighed, once settled in the car, Joey quickly looking at Lauren, it was defiantly time to run. "You did the right thing Joey, but it does mean you're going to have to disappear for a while, I'll kept trying to find Alice for you" he smiled weakly, knowing it would be harder than ever especially with Derek arrested, he wasn't going to give her back any time soon.

"Can you speak to mum and dad for me please" Lauren replied, she didn't have the heart to tell them, plus Max would fly off the handle, he needed Jack there to calm him down. "Of course Lo, right you two in here is two new phones, untraceable, I've got the numbers so I can call you, some money which you're going to need, no using cards that can be traced, and I'm sorry to have to give you this but a small hand gun, only for a bit of protection hopefully you will never have to use it" he finished, looking at the young pair who were way out of their depth by now.

"I've got our passports and some money too, we are set" Joey said, squeezing a very frightened Lauren. The fact a gun was now in their car scared the hell out of her, would it really go that far that they would need a gun to protect themselves.

"See you soon guys, I will try sort this so you can come back, love you Lo, look after her Joe" Jack pulled Lauren into a swift hug, patting Joey on the back he hopped from the car, jogging over to his before he disappeared.

"Let's get on the road baby" Joey smiled, kissing her pale cheek before setting off.

The car ride was peaceful, the radio humming in the background creating a little noise. Joey glanced over to Lauren her eyes staring out the window, fear was written all over her. Her body was tensed, she had her knees pulled up under her chin, eyes were slightly watery as if she could cry at any moment, and her face was pale, highlighted more by her dark hair. They were still meant to be in the honeymoon period of their relationship living together for the first time, enjoying building a home together, not running from an evil step father and his gang of thugs. Turning back to face the road, he let his own thoughts take over, the worry for his little sister still very prominent, he only hoped she was safe.

"What do you mean they've left?" Max exclaimed, slamming down his glass of whiskey pacing the front room as Tanya sat perched on the couch end, her hand on her mouth, as she listened in horror as Jack explained the recent events. Max shouting at him for not telling them sooner.

"Derek has got Alice somewhere, he forced Joey into dong a burglary with some thugs, Joey grassed Derek to the police, now he has been arrested they have had to leave for their own safety. Those working for Derek wont take it lightly, nor will Derek" Jack proclaimed, reasoning with his hot headed brother who was fuming at his eldest brothers antics.

"How is Lauren?" Tanya asked, worry for her eldest daughter very apparent under the circumstances.

"She is scared, but she is being brave, she is lucky to have Joey he would die for that girl" he replied, squeezing Tanya's hand as she relaxed slightly, knowing Joey would take full care of Lauren there was no doubt in her mind about it.

"They've got new phones, but we can only call them from my number, I need your help Max with finding Alice, god knows what he has done with her, but I promised Joey" Max nodded instantly, Alice was his family, his niece he would do anything for her, although right now he wanted to murder her father.

"No one could of known how strong Derek's hate for Joey was, nor how painful his revenge would be" Jack stated, everyone knew Derek was bad blood, but never this bad.

"I just hope they make it back okay" Tanya cried, letting the tears of fear roll down her cheek, she couldn't face it if she lost Lauren because of Derek.

Pulling up outside a small B&B in Cornwall, Joey hopped out the car, scooting to the boot to grab their bags. "We will stay here a few days before setting off again" he sighed, reaching for Laurens free hand, grasping hers within his strong one.

"1 room please" Joey smiled to the receptionist as she flicked through the bookings for a free room.

"We've got one free, can I take your names please?" she asked, smiling politely.

"Mr & Mrs Cross" he smiled, nudging Lauren as she giggled, taking Tanya's maiden name for the room booking. They couldn't even use their own names in case they got caught out. It didn't seem strange or scare her even a little as Joey used the word 'Mrs' sure she dreamt of the day she became his 'Mrs' in fact she couldn't think of anything better, it was just nice he was referring to them as a married couple.

"There's your room key, number 8" handing Joey the key and pointing to the stairs. Picking up the luggage he followed Lauren up the stairs and to the bedroom, letting her unlock the door to the room. It wasn't the biggest of rooms, but it was beautiful overlooking the view, it was cosy, perfect in fact.

"You know who I feel like right now?" Lauren giggled, chucking her bag onto the floor, jumping onto the bed.

"Who?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at his mischievous girlfriend.

"Angelina Jolie in Mr&Mrs Smith" she laughed loudly it sounded stupid when she said it aloud.

"Your hotter than her" he smirked, pulling her down the bed towards him. "Oh am I" running her hand down his defined chest.

"I think Brad Pitt is hotter if I am honest" she smirked, seeing his mouth drop a little at her cheeky comment. The real Lauren shining through compared to the fragile girl he witnessed in the car.

"You're going to pay for that" his hands lunging for her stomach tickling her fiercely, finally it was just to two of them, no one else, away from danger for now…


	11. Normality

_So the chapters have been pretty heavy up till now so this is a nice fluffy one to add a bit of balance :) Hope you all enjoyed your easter weekend :)! _

_Normality_

For the first time in days, both Lauren and Joey managed to get a decent night's sleep; there was a sense of relief being away from danger. IT didn't stop Laurens subconscious clinging onto Joey as she slept; once more her body was tightly wrapped around his, her head firmly rested on his solid chest, one leg flung over his waist, arms locked over him. Although Joey didn't mind this one bit, being close to Lauren was all he ever wanted and needed, he was just as protective as her, his arms surrounding her body, pulling her closer to him if that were even possible.

Morning broke, stirring Joey from his deep sleep. Rubbing his tired eyes, he looked down at a peaceful Lauren, this was the first morning she didn't have worry lines on her forehead, she was completely stress free for the first time. He couldn't help but smile at his beautiful girlfriend who lay tightly in his arms, he craved this morning where they could be just with one and other a few days maybe weeks without trouble. Jack had been on the phone late the night before informing them that Derek had been held in custody, furthermore a few of the man had been arrested too, so for now they were safe.

"Hey wake up sleepy head" he whispered into her ear, causing Lauren to fly swat him away from her face, rolling back onto her pillow. "Wow you really aren't a morning person babe" he chuckled, pulling the pillow away from her face.

"There is a different between your morning and my morning, because my mornings occur roughly after 10am" she snapped back, tugging the pillow back over her head.

"Lazy, and I was going to treat you to a day out today but if you don't want to.." he trailed off, going to move from the bed.

"Hey I didn't say no" she whined pulling on his arm, forcing him to lay back down next to her. "Where are you taking me?" she smiled sweetly, the one that could melt his heart within an instant.

"There's an art gallery called The Exchange I thought we could see then go to the beach, use up the last of this nice weather before autumn sets in" he replied, brushing the loose hair away from her face, seeing her face light up at the mention of the art gallery. Joey was probably the only one who understood her passion for art, she was talented and could be inspired by so much, she loved to draw just as much as look at others work, an art gallery was the perfect idea.

"You know me so well, and the beach idea sounds fab but I know your game" she sniggered, climbing out of bed, picking up the towel for the shower. "What game?" he asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

"You just want to see me in a bikini like on holiday" she smirked, Joey catching on relatively quickly at the mention of a bikini.

"You know me so well baby" he chuckled, climbing from the bed, walking over to Lauren. "Join me in the shower?" she suggested, locking her arms around his neck, shifting her body up against his, stirring his lower half.

"Thought you'd never ask" he chuckled, taking her by surprise he scooped her up into his arms, Lauren squealing excitedly as she knew this wouldn't be a quick shower for sure. He had that look in his eyes pure lust, he wanted her and he wanted her now. That was something that had never changed, he would always want Lauren no matter what they were going through she would always be the constant force running through his veins.

"Joey" she squealed as he soon stripped himself and Lauren from their nightwear, pulling her under the warm shower water, letting it cascade down her body, soaking her long black hair. He sighed, brushing the wet hair from her face, she was so beautiful, a natural beauty, she didn't need make up or anything artificial, she was beyond breath taking. Lauren studied him, watching as his eyes trailed up and down he body and face, cupping his cheeks, her run her fingers through his hair, resting their foreheads together. Everything was still in the moment, just the echo in the shower of two heartbeats beating together as one. Locking her eyes with his, she saw his eyes darken as the red blooded male took over, crushing his lips down onto hers, Lauren gasping into the contact as her body was pulled flush up against his. Reaching down he hooked her legs up so they naturally curled around his waist, his now hardened length teasing against her core.

The cold tile wall soon hit her back forcefully, as Joey released a pent up groan, sending shivers down her spine. His fingers brushed against her wet folds, Laurens hips shifting into the contact, his fingers were soon replaced with his length as he delved into her, Laurens eyes rolling back into her head. Would this feeling of completion ever grow old, would there ever be a time where he was irresistible to her.

Feeling his hands digging into her waist she knew by the groan deep in his throat his was near, tightening her legs around his waist he pushed further into her hearing his name trip from her lips as they climaxed in synchronisation. Breathing heavily into her neck he pulled his head up to meet hers "I'll love you forever" his eyes boring into hers "You better because that's how long I'll love you" she smiled, kissing his swollen lips once more, before he placed her down onto her feet, the actual shower next on the priority list.

Walking hand in hand towards the art gallery, Lauren sighed contently, the hot sun beating down, she glanced around the new surroundings, they were in a beautiful place alone together doing normal couple things, something she didn't expect to be doing after the recent days.

"Wow look at this place" she smiled brightly as they entered The Exchanged. The art gallery was huge, filled with gorgeous art work, Lauren tugged Joey around the whole place, he watched in awe of her as she chatted away about the work and how she would love someday to have her own gallery filled with her own work. Blushing she spotted Joey watching her crossed armed, a wide grin across his face. "What are you smiling at?" she smirked.

"You, just nice to see you so happy" he replied, pulling her into a hug, his strong arms engulfing her. "I'm happy because I'm with you" she murmured, looking up at him, his eyes shining happiness.

"Let's get to the beach before it gets too late" he smiled, taking her hand in his as they left the art gallery. The beach was only a short walk from the gallery; luckily the day was still hot, hot enough for Lauren to be in her bikini much to Joey's delight.

"Will you stop that" she giggled, rolling over on her towel, Joey lying beside her.

"I wasn't doing anything" he smirked, resting his hand on his hand, his fingers trailing along her waist, teasing at the strap on her bikini bottoms.

"You were, and stop doing that" grabbing his hand as it reached her bikini bottoms once more.

"Well you shouldn't look so sexy in a bikini so really it's all you fault" he smirked, finally there was some normality to their lives again, enjoying each other's company.

"You know once things settle down again we are going back to Zante" he smiled, seeing her face light up again, going back to the place where they first fell in love was probably the best idea he ever had, there were so many memories there.

"Deal" she replied, closing her eyes as the sun soaked up her skin, normal was something she never thought she would enjoy more.


	12. Hope

_ Hope_

The previous day had been perfect. In fact it was one of their best days together, even though they were currently on the run, but that didn't matter anymore, all that mattered to them was that they were together and were happy; they would run for a lifetime if it meant they could spend each day together.

"What are we doing today handsome?" Lauren quizzed, her small body wrapped tightly in her towel as she stepped from the large shower. Joey rolled his eyes at the beautiful girl standing at the end of his bed, he didn't take to compliments greatly, pretty much like Lauren in that sense. Sure he knew he was good looking, it would be hard to argue that fact but he didn't like hearing it often, although Lauren made a point of saying it, if he could shower her with compliments surely it's only fair he gets the same treatment right?

"I thought picnic, there's a spot near the cliff which is beautiful" he smiled, seeing her face light up with excitement knowing she would be desperate to draw it. "I'm just popping to the shop to grab some food, I'll be back" he carried on, pecking the top of her head softly as he retreated from the room.

"I love you Joey" she called over her shoulder.

"I love you too".

Returning 2 minutes later, he found Lauren dressed and ready for the day. Her slender frame covered in a gorgeous coral maxi dress and sandals, her hair plaited to the side. "Come on then beautiful" taking her little hand within his as they walked comfortably towards the spot he wanted to show her. Reaching the top of the cliff, he laid out the blanket on the grass, sitting down and pulling Lauren with him, resting her body between his legs, her head on his chest as they overlooked the sea. He was right it was beautiful, the sun shining brightly, the greenery surrounding them, the beach below and the outlook to the sea was perfect. Wiping out her sketch book and pencils, she rested back onto Joey as he watched in awe of her drawing where they were, her eyes flicking between the pad and the view, her talent exceeding as she drew effortlessly.

"Your so talented" his breath tickling her ear.

"Thank you for bringing me here" she turned to smile at him, placing a soft kiss onto his lips, returning to her drawing. The day was peaceful only a few tourists around them, the beach below empty, the soft breeze creating a warming atmosphere. Lauren soon finished her sketch, turning to face Joey as he took in her drawing, the detail she managed to do was always astonishing, it was practically a picture In black and white.

"Can I have this?" he quizzed, reaching out for the drawing, Lauren nodding enthusiastically, proud of herself for once, she could read in his eyes he wasn't lying when he often told her she was amazing at art, it was just to hear it once in and while and seeing the look that washed his face when he saw it made it all worthwhile.

"I wish we could stay here forever" she whispered, feeling Joey wrap his arms around her body, her skin tingling from the feeling of his warm skin on her own. His protective arms creating a peaceful environment for her. The past two days being unforgettable, she knew it would come to an end as soon as they got a phone call from Uncle Jack, their world once more being thrown in turmoil. Wishing she could freeze time and stay like this, never returning to reality because this was better than she could ever had imagined.

Lauren never truly understood the meaning of love at first sight, to be honest she never believed in love, her mother and fathers marriage kind of stomping on her hopes of love. She never thought she deserved to be loved, but here in this man's arms she couldn't quite believe her luck, she never wished for it or prayed for it, it happened to her by chance, a switch of fate she was allowed happiness. He was now the beat that pounded from her heart, the recent events proving that to her more than ever.

"I love you more than you could possibly imagine" he replied, his lips resting on the side of her head, her sweet scent filling his mind. The girl in his arms means the world to him, he didn't want anyone else he didn't need anyone else; Lauren was 'The' girl.

"I feel it too" she whispered, turning against his body, her eyes meeting his locking like they did the first time. Reaching up she cupped his cheek, her thumb brushing over stubble cheek.

"Let's go for a walk on the beach" he murmured, leaning forward and kissing her plump lips, pulling away softly, he pulled her up onto her feet, walking hand in hand to the beach.

Slipping her feet from her sandals, she felt the soft sand between her toes, pushing Joey lightly, the bottom of his jeans getting a little wet from the water he proceeded to chase her. Lauren quickly throwing down her shoes, lifting the bottom of her maxi dress so she didn't fall over, began running, glancing over her shoulder she saw Joey bounding towards her, his speed undeniable, he was going to catch her at some point. Stopping abruptly she tried dodging out the way but was finally caught, "JOEY" she squealed, as he picked her up by her waist, spinning her light body around before carrying her to the sea front, placing her down into it, the cold water washing up against her feet. Reaching up on her tip toes she wound her arms around his neck, pulling their bodies flush together, hearing him groan slightly at the action.

Brushing the loose hair from her plait away from her face, he couldn't help but wonder what he had done to deserve her. Someone that was exactly his other half, perfection no doubt. "Lauren" he whispered breathlessly, the water washing over their feet as they stood embraced, that connection just as fresh as the day they had met.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she whispered, blushing as he continued to gaze at her, his heart beating furiously from his chest, her hand resting over it, seeing the affect she had over him. No one ever looking at her in that way before, as she was the most precious thing in the world.

"I just love you so much" his voice breaking a little, her fingers resting on top of his heart.

"Lucky I love you so much too isn't it" she giggled, his face sweeping into a smile at the sound of her beautiful laugh.

Brushing the hair back behind her ear, his fingers tingling on her skin once more, he took a deep breath his eyes still locked with hers. Resting their foreheads together, his arms around her like a vine; he pulled back, taking a hold of her hands.

"Marry me"


	13. Yes, No, Maybe ?

_Yes, No, Maybe ?_

**Time had frozen.**

There were only two people within this moment, Lauren and Joey. He had now descended down onto one knee not caring that his leg was completely soaked from the sea water, clutching Laurens hand as she stood with her mouth open.

She never expected this at all, not even close. Marriage hadn't even come into her mind after the troubled car crash marriage she witnessed her parents have she kind of turned her back on the idea vowing to be an independent women as if she was part of Destiny's Child. But Joey sort of flipped that idea on its head, once he was in her life she was more of a dependent women, not for everything but when it came to love she needed his love she craved his love, they were meant to be. So maybe marriage wasn't so frightening especially if she was married to Joey. There would be no doubt he would be faithful to her that was a given, plus if he ever was he was would be left with a part of his anatomy missing. He would always protect her, the past few weeks kind of highlighted that he would protect her from anything and anyone, her safety his main priority.

But their future was uncertain right now, they were currently on the run trying to stay alive at least unsure what could happen next, maybe this wasn't the right time to get engaged then get married they weren't sure how long they had together. It might seem like an overreaction but it was true, they were given a gun for their own protection that was just how serious it was.

Another thing that crossed her mind was that it was completely out of the blue. He was being spontaneous and had been caught up in the motion of it all. They had a few perfect days together ad next thing he was proposing. He hadn't thought about it clearly, he hadn't got a ring it was just in the moment. So had he even thought it through what he was doing right now? And if she said yes what it meant for them. Would he regret it after wards? Lauren would never be the typical housewife nor did she want to be, she was free spirited lived life how it came to her, would he want her to change and become domesticated because there was no way that was happening any time soon. Plus she was only 20, her life still in its early stages, no career, nothing to her own name except the clothes on her back and even then they were bought by her parents.

Her parents would tell her that she is rushing into things, that she is too young to be married and it would all end in tears, just like their marriage did, even though they might be on track now, it was never easy. But should it really matter what other people think? If she was happy who were they to judge her? It was her life to live and no one else's.

Looking down at Joey is eyes were scared, she could tell he was frightened of rejection. He loved Lauren more than anyone would ever know. They were soulmates least to say, their connection was undeniable, the chemistry they had intense and the love they shared unbreakable.

Reaching out she cupped his face within her soft hand, her thumb stroking his cheek gently as she processed her answer, she never saw this moment coming when someone wanted to spend the rest of their life with her.

"Yes" she whispered, as if there would be any doubt in her answer. Yes was the instant reaction she felt when he asked her, the rest spun in and out of her mind the back log of her thoughts but she knew instantly she wanted to marry Joey there would no one else on this earth she would marry.

Joey was suddenly speechless, he wasn't sure what to expect when he asked her, he knew Laurens fears of marriage no thanks to her parents and most of her families tragic attempts. She had remained silent for so long he was scared he had pushed her too far, that she wasn't ready for such a huge commitment that would change both their lives. Something that would now bind them together for ever.

Then she whispered the one word he was dying to hear 'Yes', her face lightening up beautiful as she spoke, her hand clutching tightly onto his as she left her fears behind and went with her heart not her head.

"Can you repeat that?" Joey asked still under the shock of her acceptance.

"Yes I'll marry you" she beamed, pulling on his hands to stand, Joey finally engulfing her into a hug, his body pressing tightly into hers. His arms curled around her body before he lifted her up spinning her around and around the complete and utter happiness filling his body, the sound of her laughter washing over his body.

Placing her down on her feet, he cupped her small face pressing his lips softly onto hers trying so hard to convey the emotion he was feeling at that point. The love for her growing every single second as she responded to his gentle kiss letting him know she was feeling the exact same way. Pulling away he dipped his hand into his pocket, Lauren watching him intently as he pulled a ring from his back pocket, her mouth once again drop open.

"Is that.." she couldn't even find the words to speak.

"Mum gave it to me after you first met, she said I'd be needing it someday" he smiled taking her hand in his "Today is that day" he beamed, placing the simple diamond ring onto her finger, it fitting perfectly as he expected.

"It looks good on you" he smiled, kissing her hand softly, Lauren admiring the ring that they on her finger, "You look good on me" she smirked, pulling him flush against her body.

"I love you so much" she whispered as if her love for him was bursting from her chest. Grinning he tenderly brushed the hair away from her face, looking deep into her eyes connecting with her soul.

"I'm so in love with you" resting their foreheads together, this was _their moment_.


End file.
